


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Septima727



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Post-Punk, Punk Rock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima727/pseuds/Septima727
Summary: 她有一种在戏剧尾声落下帷幕的感觉，一种混杂着即将离座的怅惘与疲乏，但又隐隐感到释然。因为在另一个世界，另一场生命里，她们也许会有不同的故事、不同的结局，但在这里，她想，就到此为止了。无论经历过怎样惨淡的等待，她终究是迎来了这场故事的终结，由此，她感到释然。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 七十年代英摇/朋克/后朋相关，不喜欢这个题材的快跑。关于这方面我只有一些粗浅的了解，所以写得很烂，责任在我。

如果要西芙琳娜回忆的话，一切都是从那场音乐节演出开始的。

那天晚上她刚回到她们在肖尔迪奇的合租公寓，莉莉便兴冲冲地说要拉着她出去。

“你知道马琳，马琳·麦金农，她之前在牛津街的一家俱乐部做兼职服务生，这段时间好些乐队在那里演出，马琳搞到了几张今晚的入场券。本来她想邀我和玛丽一起去，但是玛丽今晚要和男友约会。”莉莉一边说着，一边开始在穿衣镜前换衣服。

“所以我是替补吗。”西芙琳娜抱着手臂，倚在莉莉的房门前。她承认自己似乎有点特别的癖好，比如看莉莉换衣服，她喜欢看她从衣服后领掏出红色的长发，然后让它们像瀑布般垂落在身后。

“哦，琳娜，你可真够小心眼的，”莉莉的语气带着点儿嗔怪，她走过来伸出双手搂住西芙琳娜的后颈。“一起去吧，你总该放松一下，每天泡在实验室和图书馆里对你的身体没好处的，你太瘦了。”

西芙琳娜比莉莉高半个头，但是瘦得多，她的四肢还有点过长，背部总是微驼的，像一朵打蔫的花。此刻被莉莉搂着，她整个人的体态看起来就更加僵硬而尴尬。她知道自己现在的样子一定很滑稽，便有些不自在地动了动肩膀，莉莉察觉到了她的动作，于是松开了双手。

肩颈处的压力消失了，但依然觉得不太自在，她又动了动肩膀。

莉莉叹了口气，微微扬起脸，绿眼睛直直地望着她，“就当是陪我去的，好吗？”

西芙琳娜当然没办法拒绝她，从认识莉莉的第一天起，她就没办法拒绝她。不管是九岁时同意莉莉去她不堪的家里做客，还是十五岁时因为莉莉的好奇而偷来父亲的香烟，还是十八岁决定和莉莉一起来到伦敦读大学，一起租下位于肖尔迪奇的这间公寓。不仅因为它租金低廉，更因为这里离莉莉的学校很近，而西芙琳娜则每天要在往返学校和住处的路程中花费两个多钟头的时间。莉莉当然提出过搬家，为了减少她的麻烦，但她并不觉得麻烦，与莉莉有关的一切她都不觉得麻烦。

所以她理所当然地回答了：“好吧。”

莉莉雀跃起来，接着上上下下打量了她一番，“这身不行，你得换件衣服。”

在莉莉翻箱倒柜找衣服的同时，西芙琳娜哀叹着翻了个白眼。

最终，她态度坚决地拒绝了吊带背心和超短裤，勉强穿上了莉莉的紧身T恤和喇叭牛仔裤。而莉莉，脚踩着一双夸张的红色松糕鞋，几乎要和西芙琳娜一样高了。

马琳和她们约好在俱乐部楼下的路口碰面，她留着一头剪得极薄的脏金色短发，莉莉总说她很酷。不过西芙琳娜和她不太合得来，这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟西芙琳娜和莉莉的所有其他朋友都不太合得来。

“今晚是裂缝乐队（The Slits）的演出，我知道你喜欢她们，莉莉。哦对了，暖场的乐队也挺不错的，尤其是那个主唱，他特别棒。”马琳说着向她们挤了挤眼。

“是特别帅还是特别棒？”莉莉揶揄道。

“都是，”马琳白了她一眼，“等你见到就明白了。”

她们来得稍早了些，距离开场还有段时间，恰好碰见了那支名为掠夺者的暖场乐队，他们正在吧台前喝着啤酒。马琳和乐队成员很熟悉了，自然而然地便为他们介绍了彼此。不过四个成员中这里只有三人，乐队的主唱不在。对此，吉他手詹姆·波特的解释是，今晚有一半的女孩是因为西里斯·布莱克来的，所以为了避免麻烦，上场前他得躲在后台休息室里。

“哦得了吧，别开玩笑了。”马琳抬起胳膊撞了下詹姆，他捂着肋下发出了抗议声。

“至少我们是来看阿丽·阿普（Ari Up）的。”莉莉轻笑了一声，“可不是所有女孩都爱以貌取人。”

这时詹姆停下了和马琳的吵闹，他依然在揉着痛处，但西芙琳娜注意到，他端详了莉莉好一会儿，然后低下头自顾自笑了。

“那就等着瞧吧，”詹姆远远望见了西里斯，他伸出双手揽住莱姆斯和彼得的肩膀，将他们向舞台拖去，“准备好用贝斯轰掉他们的耳朵了吗，莱姆斯？还有我们的敲鼓机器彼得，来吧，该我们上场了。”

詹姆·波特说得没错。当灯光渐暗，鼓点响起，震耳欲聋的声浪盖过汗水、酒精、香烟的气味，占据西芙琳娜全部的感官时，她不得不承认这一点。

西里斯·布莱克的确很英俊，当他握着麦克风微微俯下脸庞，黑发垂落在他眼前，西芙琳娜敢肯定几乎所有在场的女孩都会被他迷倒。当然，除了她自己，大概还有莉莉，她不太能确信。西芙琳娜侧过头，莉莉似乎沉浸在旋律中。

这一切和她想象的有点不一样。舞台上的乐队没有摔吉他或是向观众扔酒瓶，台下观众的衣着也不全是像扎堆出现在国王大道的朋克爱好者那样，有着鲜艳的染发、夸张的耳饰、俗烂的胶皮紧身衣。但她很快地意识到，他们眼中的愤怒与宣泄是一样的。

掠夺者只唱了一首歌，关于什么“生命在我面前无穷开展，我只嫌它太长”[1]，而后舞台是裂缝乐队的了。人群这时开始传递着酒杯与大麻烟卷，男男女女们吞云吐雾地泼洒着啤酒花。西芙琳娜碰了碰莉莉的手臂。

莉莉回头看她，“怎么了？”她的声音几乎难以辨认，周围实在是太吵了。

“我们站远一点。”西芙琳娜几乎是用喊的，她指着吧台的方向，莉莉点点头。

她们挤过哄闹的人群，来到吧台前。这里的灯光更暗淡些，喧嚣声也不再包裹着她们，而是像某种挥之不散的背景音。

西芙琳娜微微出了口气，“那边有点太吵了。”

“抱歉，如果你不喜欢的话……”莉莉面带歉疚地抿着嘴。

西芙琳娜马上答道：“不，没有，我不是那个意思。”

莉莉眨了眨眼，“那我们喝点儿啤酒就回家。”

西芙琳娜欣然点头，没过多久马琳也加入了她们。

“你们知道，每天晚上来这么一遭挺叫人受不了的，我宁愿去外面吹着风抽烟。”马琳说起以前在这里兼职，开始碰上乐队演出的时候还觉得新奇，后来只想躲得越远越好。“有些废物根本不会唱歌，他们就只会瞎吼。”

莉莉正要开口说些什么，忽然看到了掠夺者四人，她瞟了眼西里斯的方向，“你说的废物也包括他？”

马琳顺着她的目光看去，然后回过头瞪着一脸促狭的莉莉，“当然包括他了，他是最大的废物。”

“是么，我倒觉得他们挺不错的。”她的语气依然是调侃的，但西芙琳娜注意到，她的表情很认真。

“哦，瞧，詹姆往这儿来了，他准是来找你的。”马琳抬起手肘碰了下莉莉。

詹姆径直走了过来，他倚着吧台，跟马琳打了招呼，但眼睛盯着莉莉，忽然没头没尾地问了句：“怎么样？”

莉莉抬头看他，她显然听懂了他的意思，但她故意说道：“女主唱棒极了。”

詹姆像被戳了洞的气球般肉眼可见地泄了气。

莉莉笑了起来，“老实说，我有点能明白为什么这里有一半的女孩是为布莱克来的了。”

詹姆将身体向后一靠，挑起一边的眉毛，“所以你也以貌取人了。”

“我的意思是，他确实很适合舞台。”

詹姆抿了抿嘴，“那我呢？也评价评价我吧。”

“说实话吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“你看着还是更适合踢球什么的。”

他呻吟起来，“很遗憾你不是第一个这么说的。”

女孩们咯咯地笑着，连西芙琳娜也翘起了嘴角。然而下一秒，一个金黄发色刺猬头的男孩撞了过来，他似乎只是被同伴不小心推过来的，但却撞洒了莉莉的杯子，酒水泼了她一身。西芙琳娜立刻站起来，险些碰倒了高脚凳，不过詹姆更快些，他上前一步推了下男孩，叫他注意点。那男孩撇了撇嘴，随口说了句抱歉，继续和他的同伴推搡着走远了。

西芙琳娜转过身，马琳正帮着莉莉清理脏污的衣裤，莉莉安慰似地握了握西芙琳娜的手，“没事的，马琳陪我去洗手间清理下就好。”

她们离开之后，四周忽然安静了下来，西芙琳娜重新坐下，詹姆也再次倚在了吧台前。其实并不安静，不远处背景音似的喧嚣一直没有停下。

“这种事挺常见的，毕竟没脑子的人在这里特别多。”他似乎是在对她说，但她没有回答他，她只是感到一阵烦躁。

他们就这样无言以对了大概五分钟，十分钟？终于詹姆忍不住了，“呃，以防你忘记了，我是詹姆·波特。你是斯内普对吗，马琳的朋友？”他似乎是觉得气氛太沉闷，所以端着酒杯挪近了些。

“不算是。”西芙琳娜本不想应声，气氛更尴尬了，他倒不如不搭话。

“那你是伊万斯的朋友？”

“嗯。”

“你喜欢快乐分裂（Joy Division）？还是苏克西和女妖（Siouxsie and the Banshees），治疗乐队（The Cure）？”瞧，西芙琳娜总是会给人阴郁黑暗的印象。

“我不认识他们。”她撒了谎，因为莉莉前不久刚买了快乐分裂的新唱片，黑色封底上印着心电图似的线条图案。

詹姆露出了近乎困惑的表情，他的身体微微后仰，仿佛打量了她一会儿，然后他说：“你有点像帕蒂·史密斯（Patti Smith），有人这么说过吗？”

莉莉这么说过，不过西芙琳娜没有说出来，她蹙起眉头，像是希望想出一种反驳的方式，最终她说：“我没有二十岁就被学校开除的意愿。”

詹姆正要开口抗议，这时莉莉和马琳回来了。莉莉搂着西芙琳娜的肩膀，挤到他们中间，“嘿，你们在讨论什么？”

“我们刚说到帕蒂·史密斯。”詹姆口中答道，但不满的目光还停留在西芙琳娜身上。

“哦，我爱极了她！”莉莉松开了西芙琳娜的肩膀，在旁边坐下来。

詹姆立刻转向莉莉，他的脸像是被点亮了，“那你可找对人了，她第一次来英国演出的时候我去看过。”

接下来的半个多小时里，他们一直在谈论帕蒂·史密斯的诗一般的歌词和锋利的唱腔，马琳偶尔会在其中插上几句话。而西芙琳娜只是在一旁默默喝着她的酒，当莉莉笑着回头看向她或是挽住她的手臂时，她便报以微微抬起的唇角与不自在的挪动。

关于整个夜晚，西芙琳娜唯一愿意记住的，是莉莉闪亮的孔雀绿眼影，每当她低垂眼睫时，那一抹绿色便在昏暗光线的映照下，颤巍巍地闪出一点波光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引自黄碧云《爱在纽约》。
> 
> 我发现自己有个毛病，当我以某个人物的视角去写故事的时候，这个人物就几乎是疏离于整个故事的。我有预感这个故事要烂在我笔下了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是听着Joy Division的Unknown Pleasures写出来的。

从牛津街的俱乐部回来后的几天里，她们一直没再提起过有关那个晚上的任何事。直到周六这天的晚饭后，莉莉如常打开电视机，伦敦周末电视台在做一档关于摩登派青年的节目，画面里正好播放到一支乐队的演出镜头。舞台上的男孩们几乎是歇斯底里地怒吼出伟大的不列颠错误，人群随着粗糙刺耳的声浪摇摆着、弹簧般地跳上跳下。

莉莉盘着腿窝在沙发里看了一会儿，忽然说道：“我觉得掠夺者乐队比他们强多了，你说呢，琳娜。”

“什么？”西芙琳娜正在收拾餐桌，莉莉做饭的时候她总是帮不上忙，所以她负责收拾碗盘和清洗餐具，这很公平。

莉莉转头看她，“你忘了吗，就是前几天我们和马琳去看的演出，那支暖场乐队？”

西芙琳娜当然没有忘记那个吉他手看莉莉的眼神，“我记得，马琳好像很喜欢他们的主唱。”

莉莉笑了，“她总是喜欢漂亮男孩。”

“你不喜欢么。”她不知道自己为什么就问出了这句话。

“嗯……我更喜欢漂亮女孩。”

西芙琳娜抬起头，莉莉似乎正专注地看着电视，客厅里没有亮灯，荧幕的光线便一明一暗地晃在她的脸上，西芙琳娜想知道她的表情是不是认真的，但却看不清。

碟子上的酱汁混合着土豆淀粉腻在西芙琳娜的手上，她们晚饭吃了爱尔兰炖肉。她搓了搓指头，感到有些烦躁。“不管怎样，玩朋克的男孩女孩总是很危险。莉莉，你还是不要和他们走得太近。”

“又来了，琳娜。我有没有说过不要带着偏见去看待别人？”莉莉再次转过来，对着她皱起眉头。

“是的是的，爱说教小姐，我已经被你教训过很多次了。”

“其实他们不太像朋克，没那么吵，也没那么直白，”莉莉将半边身体伏在沙发靠背上，歪着头看她，“你可以管他们叫新浪潮，就像法国电影那样，换个名字是不是让你感觉好多了？”

西芙琳娜叹了口气，“要不是我认识你，莉莉，我会以为你是个摇滚评论员。”

“靠两片嘴皮子就能换来报酬，”莉莉摇着头，“这简直是理想工作。”

西芙琳娜不置可否，转身将碗盘放在了水槽里。等她处理完一切之后，电视机里已经在播放令人昏昏欲睡的谍战剧了。

莉莉垂着眼皮，似乎在打瞌睡，西芙琳娜轻手轻脚地来到沙发旁，挨着莉莉坐了下来。她的动作很轻，但莉莉似乎还是感觉到了，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，对着西芙琳娜眨了眨眼皮，然后释放出一个长长的呼吸，将脑袋靠在西芙琳娜的肩上。

“去睡觉吧。”莉莉正在生理期，吃了布洛芬总是会犯困。

西芙琳娜感觉到莉莉靠在她肩膀上的头摇了摇，“不，这是最后一集了，我想看完它。”

于是她任由莉莉枕着肩膀，直到片尾音乐响起，画面上开始出现冗长的演职员名单。

她轻轻碰了下莉莉的手臂。

“已经演完了，”她用气声说着，像是怕惊动什么似的。

莉莉蹭了蹭她的肩膀，稍稍抬起头来，说话声里还带着一丝刚醒来的鼻音，“哦，我全错过了。”她吸了下鼻子，又继续嘟囔着：“你看完了吗，给我讲讲。”

“明天我会给你讲的，现在你该睡觉了。”她侧过头，对着莉莉的头发说道。

最后，莉莉在她的催促下爬上了床。她看着莉莉抖开被子蒙住自己，一双眼睛半睁不睁地说着：“你可不许熬夜看书。”

她随意答应了一句，莉莉却似乎对她的反应很满意，口齿含糊地道了句“晚安”。

她也回了一句“晚安”，然后轻轻带上莉莉的房门，回到自己的房间，扭开台灯，翻开了书和笔记本。

第二天早上，西芙琳娜照常在唱片机制造的鼓点声中醒来，低沉的男声几乎是与伴奏脱节般地重复着“she's lost control”。

西芙琳娜讨厌失控。

失控往往意味着父亲砸向墙壁的空酒瓶与母亲歇斯底里的叫喊，意味着蜘蛛尾巷一眼看不到尽头的背靠背排屋，褪色的红砖墙近乎灰褐的颜色连接着铅灰的天空，被永恒伫立在中间的磨坊烟囱劈开成两半。

所以她喜欢她们的这间小公寓，喜欢她们从旧货市场淘来的二手沙发、电视机、洗衣机和冰箱，还有莉莉坚持买下的唱片机。她也喜欢待在实验室里，观察记录各种试剂溶液的反应，完成自己的实验报告，这些时刻让她感到安心。这当然不是说她不会接触到具有腐蚀性或毒性的危险药品，也不是没有过因为搭档的操作失误险些触发实验室里烟雾报警器的时刻。而是她喜欢这种掌控感，这种笃定，只要严格按照操作步骤，她会得出自己想要的结果。就像她知道每个月初该给莉莉买丹碧丝棉条和布洛芬，知道每天莉莉都会在准备早餐的同时打开唱片机叫她起床，知道莉莉会做饭而她自己负责洗碗。这些时刻，她总是感到安心。

当她推开卧室门，唱片机也已经播放到了下一首歌。莉莉正在煎蛋，她的身体随着跳脱的旋律微微摆动，偶尔不连贯地跟着那低沉的男声哼出“waiting for you”“searching for you”之类的歌词。

莉莉听见了身后的声响，她回过头，对着西芙琳娜微笑道：“快去洗脸，早餐马上就好。”

西芙琳娜知道，再也没有比这更安心的时刻了。

不过她的安心很快就被莉莉怀疑的眼神打破了。当她们面对面坐在餐桌前，莉莉盯着她的脸看了一会儿，立刻便露出了怀疑而嗔怪的目光，“你昨晚又熬夜了是不是？”

“我借的书还有一个礼拜就要还了，得赶紧看完。”她想了想，还是如实回答了。参考书目都是些大部头，她买不起，所以总是去图书馆借。

“瞧瞧你的黑眼圈，”莉莉瞪着她，“不知道的人会以为你的室友在虐待你。”

“难道不是么，她这会儿就在审讯我呢。”莉莉紧接着发出不满的叫唤声，西芙琳娜低下头抿着嘴偷笑起来。

她们磨磨蹭蹭地吃完早饭，西芙琳娜洗着碗碟，莉莉则坐在餐桌前拆看各类账单。

“对了，琳娜，我下午得出去采购，我们连焗豆罐头和黄油都快没了。你有什么要买的吗，我知道你要看书，肯定不愿意出去。”莉莉一边说着，一边摊开账本记着账。

“丹碧丝，免得又要我大半夜跑出去帮你买。”

“好啦，也就那一次而已，都是好久之前的事了。”莉莉抗议道。

“有备无患。”西芙琳娜耸耸肩，冲掉了手上的泡沫。

莉莉出门的时候忘记关掉了唱片机。西芙琳娜关着卧室门，埋头在书桌前坐了一阵子才意识到，莉莉没有关掉她的唱片机。

她打开房门，来到莉莉的房间，按掉了唱片机开关。鼓点、吉他的扫弦、拨动的贝斯声全部停止了，唱盘缓慢地停止了旋转。

如果要她诚实地回答，她其实并不讨厌摇滚乐，包括朋克。但和莉莉不同，她还远远谈不上感兴趣或是喜爱。她只是讨厌那种恣意妄为的态度，在她看来，他们不过是装模作样。追求一种活得快、死得早的生活，为什么？他们甚至不理解什么叫真正的痛苦，至少还能够挥霍生命就根本称不上痛苦。

西芙琳娜不需要别人告诉她什么叫痛苦。她对自己现在的生活很满意，虽然偶尔也会想到未来的打算，但未来和过去一样遥远，是她很容易就能暂时抛弃的念头。此刻她要做的，只是专注于她的书本与笔记。

她的专注没有维持太久，一阵急促的电话铃声打断了她。

西芙琳娜叹了口气，她拿起话筒，原来是她的同学雷古勒斯·布莱克。他跟她讨论了下周即将开始的小组实验，还告诉她下个月斯拉格霍恩教授要带几个学生去曼彻斯特做交流，本来是只有研究生可以参加的，不过教授问了他的意见，但可惜与他的行程有所冲突，他便推荐了西芙琳娜，教授也欣然同意了。西芙琳娜简短地与他讨论了几句，又向他道了谢，很快地结束了通话。她对雷古勒斯的印象不坏，他聪明、有礼貌，与他搭档往往会做出令人满意的实验结果，而且他也总是不吝于分享跟随教授外出交流这样的机会。她知道，他把这机会让给她并不是一种施舍，因为他确实是欣赏着她的才华的，所以她欣然接受。

挂断电话后，她的心情很好，又继续投入到与书本的奋战中。这次依然没有让她如愿太久，半小时后，第二通电话打断了她。

她有些气恼地接起电话，“喂？”

“嘿，琳娜，”是莉莉，电话那头传来咯咯的笑声，还有些杂音，大概是在路边电话亭打来的。“你猜我遇见谁了？是玛丽，我刚出霍克斯顿站就遇到了她，我还什么都没买呢，可她非要拉着我陪她挑泳装，就因为下周她和男朋友要去海水浴场。”

一阵女孩的哄闹声，然后是断断续续不甚清晰的“是西芙琳娜……没事的……好了我不说了”。接着莉莉的声音又清晰起来：“我要回去得晚些了，琳娜，以防你担心我，先跟你打个招呼。”

“我才没有担心你。”西芙琳娜轻笑了一声。

“少来了，我会在六点半之前回去，要买的东西有点多，记得到时来公寓楼下帮我一起拿上去。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

挂断电话，西芙琳娜抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，现在还不到三点，她还有整整三个钟头。她重新回到桌前，继续埋头于书本间的争分夺秒。

当她再次抬起头的时候，时针已经指向了数字六。她匆匆换了衣服，赶往莉莉下车的公交站。她等了十分钟，等到了捧着大包小包的罐头、肉类、卷筒纸的莉莉。她帮莉莉分担了些东西，然后她们并肩向着公寓楼走去。

就在她们快到楼下的时候，借着黄昏的最后一缕阳光，西芙琳娜看见了一个人影。她几乎是立刻就认出了他，凌乱的黑发，圆框眼镜，右手指间夹着半根点燃的香烟，詹姆·波特。

他也看到了她们，于是丢掉烟卷，踩熄了它，向着她们走来。就在他停下脚步的时候，街道两旁的路灯忽地一齐点亮了。

“嗨，又见面了。”他微笑着说，一双眼睛在路灯的光线下显得异常明亮。

这一刻，西芙琳娜感到前所未有的失控。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含对《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》的剧透。

再次见到莉莉·伊万斯的那一刻，詹姆·波特决定，这一切都是命运。

他本来不应该出现在那里的，每周末是乐队固定的练习时间。他们有了首新歌，莱姆斯谱的曲，西里斯写了词，他们想要抓紧排练，好在下一次的演出中表演。

他们在哈克尼区找到一间即将拆除但尚未动工的旧厂房，据说曾经是维多利亚时代的纺纱工厂，很久以前已经改作了仓库，伦敦市政府决定将它拆除改建后，便彻底空置了下来。没有看守，也没有可靠的门锁，他们很容易地就成了它的新“主人”。这里的空间足够宽敞，甚至可以说是空旷，周围也罕有人迹，不会有人像他们的房东太太一样砸着门叫他们安静些。排练了几个星期后，四个人都感到很满意，他们甚至搬来了丢弃在附近垃圾站的破沙发和旧桌子，给这个小据点取名为“尖叫屋”。西里斯对此颇有微词，他更喜欢“嚎叫屋”，不过三比一，他的意见被否决了。

于是，在给裂缝乐队暖场演出后的这个周末，他们如同往常般来到尖叫屋进行排练，但詹姆的表现却莫名糟糕，不是吉他弹得太松散就是节奏总落后半拍。

最终，西里斯无法忍受地喊了停。

“你今天是怎么回事？”西里斯抬起双手，冲着詹姆喊道。

“抱歉，我们歇会儿行吗。”詹姆扔掉吉他，烦躁地踢开地上纠缠的电源线，将自己摔进沙发里。

其余二人面面相觑，发出一致的叹息，然后莱姆斯提议道：“今天还是先结束吧，你们觉得呢。”

詹姆远远地举起一只手，“我同意。”

“没人问你的意见。”西里斯吼道。

不过他们还是开始收拾设备了，莱姆斯临走前把钥匙扔给了西里斯——他们在门上加了把新挂锁，说着记得锁门，然后便和彼得离开了。

詹姆依然坐在角落的沙发里，碎花布面肮脏不堪，一边的扶手已经磨损了，但他整个人都陷了进去，仿佛躺在最舒适的软垫摇椅上。他正仰面看着天花板，向一只空啤酒罐里弹烟灰。

西里斯知道他在烦恼什么。这两个月来，他们每周五都会在一间名为金狮的地下酒吧免费演出，然而观众始终寥寥无几，除了给裂缝乐队的助演，也没有得到其他演出机会。虽然嘴上不说，但其实每个人心里都有些泄气。

西里斯走到沙发旁，踢了踢詹姆的皮靴，“莱姆斯的曲子太难了？”

詹姆翻了个白眼，“他那首曲子的bassline倒是编得很复杂，而我只用弹几个和弦。”

“因为他想炫技，好抢你的风头，狡猾的莱姆斯。”西里斯在旁边坐下，学着他的样子仰面看向天花板，“既然这样，你就更没有理由弹得像个三岁小孩一样了。”

“西里斯……”

“我知道你想说什么，我们得争取更多的演出机会，但这不是可以计划的，一切都要顺其自然。”

“可我们已经不是十六岁的时候了。”

“那又怎么样，至少我现在的想法和刚组乐队时是一样的，我才不在乎见鬼的收入还是观众。”

“我也不在乎，可是你知道我们连灌唱片的五百磅预算都拿不出来吧？而且，”他吞咽了一下，“彼得之前跟我说过，他妈妈一直在催他回家找份工作。”

“什么？他怎么……为什么我都不知道？”西里斯腾地坐起身，转头看向詹姆。

“他也是最近才告诉我，说自己很烦恼。”詹姆没动，只是向身旁瞟了一眼。

“可怜的彼得，”西里斯摇摇头，重新坐了回去，“他能找到什么样的工作呢，还不是要领失业救济金。要我说，根本就不用理会他那个老妈。”

“你又不是他。”说完这句话，詹姆觉得有点后悔，两个人一时有些默默无言。

过了一会儿，西里斯淡淡道：“或者我回家跟我那可怕的母亲低个头？说不定她能替我们出这笔钱。”

“我不是那个意思。”詹姆坐起身，烦躁地揉着头发。

“那就去找唱片公司碰碰运气，总有一家会对我们感兴趣。”

“再也不要大厂牌了，我们早就说好的，”他拧着一张脸，“你要变卦前得杀了我。”

“那正好，反正他们说摇滚乐手不该活过三十岁，就像大卫·鲍伊一样。”

“大卫·鲍伊已经三十岁了，他还活得好好的，蠢货，你说的是吉姆·莫里森。”

“是么，那大卫·鲍伊是个叛徒。”

詹姆哼着气，他知道西里斯只是在调侃了，于是没有再理会他。在天色暗下来之前，他们起身离开，不过詹姆没有搭西里斯的摩托车，只是将吉他扔给了他，说自己乘地铁回去。不知道为什么，他想走一走。

他闷头走出大概五个街区，发现自己身处一片公寓楼之中。小小的窗格子里亮起一盏盏黄白的光，他的指间夹着半根烟，风一吹，松散的烟灰便簇簇地落下来。还是先找家炸鱼薯条店吃点东西好了，他想。然而就在这时，他看见两个人影。其中一个有着深红色的长发，苍白的脸颊，不正是前些天见过的那个女孩？

他记得她的孔雀绿眼影，她喜欢帕蒂·史密斯——他们一整晚都在谈论，他还记得她那黑头发的朋友有点令人讨厌。但那不重要，现在唯一重要的是，他们在伦敦成千上百条街道中的其中一条偶遇了，所以，他要给自己一个机会。

她们回到公寓时，天色已经彻底暗下来了。黄昏到夜晚的转变往往就是这么奇怪，仿佛上一秒还沐浴在金色夕阳的余晖中，这一秒已经被丝绒般的幽蓝夜色包裹。

从进门的那一刻起，两个人就都没说过话。她们收拾好买来的东西后，莉莉开始准备晚饭。今晚吃奶油培根意面，回来的路上莉莉说过，所以现在她正站在炉灶前等着锅里的水烧开。

莉莉没有回头也没有说话，这让西芙琳娜感到手足无措。她知道自己一向在这时候帮不上忙，可是现在她希望自己能做点什么，帮莉莉煎培根或是准备酱料之类的，她需要一个能够引起话题的方式，但事实是引起话题的那个人总是莉莉。意识到这一点让她更加无措了，她慢慢地在沙发上坐下来。

此时此刻的沉默让她不舒服，原本不应该这样的，她是那种会享受沉默或者说安静的人，大部分时候她和莉莉也是互不打扰地做着各自的事情。因为詹姆·波特的缘故吗？西芙琳娜烦躁地想。

尽管只见过詹姆·波特两次，但西芙琳娜知道，甚至是确信，他是她最讨厌的那种人。他语气里的高傲自大，他不需要将双手塞进口袋也能泰然自若的走路姿态，他邀请莉莉去看他的乐队演出时的那副模样，仿佛他们根本不是什么伦敦摇滚帝国的弃儿。无论他那自信到底从何而来，西芙琳娜想，这个世界总归会报复对它保有天真幻想的人。

他和莉莉搭话的时候，西芙琳娜全程一言不发，或许莉莉认为那是某种不满？所以她是因为感到尴尬才沉默的吗？可为什么要尴尬？就在她的思绪拧成一股乱麻的时候，背后传来莉莉的声音，“晚饭好了，别发呆了琳娜，快来摆餐垫。”

西芙琳娜此刻无比庆幸，引起话题的那个人总是莉莉。

她在餐桌前坐下，摆好餐垫和餐具。莉莉端着盘子分意面，她低垂眼睫的样子如此安宁，西芙琳娜几乎是无可救药地想到，自己又要成为那个开启不合时宜话题的人了。

“你为什么答应他？”她接过莉莉分好的一盘意面，控制不住地发问。

莉莉看似随意地耸耸肩，但西芙琳娜发现她的目光有点躲闪，稍微退却的烦躁感又回来了，“感觉会很有趣不是么？”

“莉莉，我真的觉得你不应该和他们走得太近。”

“只是去看一场演出而已，何况我觉得他人不坏。”

“好像你有多了解他似的，”西芙琳娜转动叉柄，叉尖在盘底刮出细小的摩擦声，“可能你没有注意到，但上次我们去那间俱乐部的时候，我看到一个男孩，他的手臂上全是针眼。莉莉，你怎么保证波特他们就不碰那些？”

“不可取的自我伤害，”莉莉摇了摇头，似乎是感到难过，“他们也是马琳的朋友，总之我会确认的好吗？”

“最好是这样。”西芙琳娜咕哝道。

“别提这个了。说起来，昨晚的电视剧你还没跟我讲讲呢，史迈利最后找出地鼠了吗，他是谁？”

“裁缝，比尔·海顿。”她直截了当地回答。

“不，为什么会是他？”莉莉放掉手中正要抬起的叉子，“等等，那也就意味着他出卖了吉姆，他差点害死他最好的伙伴！”

“是这样没错，看你的反应，戏剧性的目的达到了。”西芙琳娜卷起一叉子面送进嘴里。

莉莉重新拾起叉子，语气依然气鼓鼓的，“我真讨厌这种安排。”

“只是虚构的情节，你没必要这么认真。”

“那有解释他为什么背叛吗？”

“日不落的余晖，制度的腐朽，理想的空心，之类之类的，让他感到失望了吧。”西芙琳娜回忆起那男演员颓唐的眼泪，耸了耸肩。

“所以他从另一种主义里面找到了目标？”

西芙琳娜想了想，“我觉得不是，可能只是找到了一种安慰。”

“这算什么，他只是做出了容易的选择。”

“选择成为一个埋伏十几年的间谍，这是容易的吗？”

“因为按照你的说法，他只是为了自己内心好受，而不是觉得那条路是对的。他没有为了自己觉得正确的东西而战斗。”

“或许在他看来无论为了哪一方都是一样的呢？反正他们做的事情都是一样的，监听、跟踪，增强己方的势力，铲除对方的人马。”西芙琳娜撇撇嘴，“我好像可以理解。”

“如果是那样，我会选择更不坏的一方，或者选择为了家人、朋友和伙伴，总之不会选择背叛。”莉莉的语气更强烈了些，西芙琳娜知道她爱较真的脾气又上来了，“对了，吉姆最后知道了吗？他的朋友背叛了他？”

“嗯，所以他杀了他，作为报复。”她抬起眼睛瞧着莉莉的神色，“你好像不惊讶。”

“当然，从他选择背叛朋友的那一刻起，就该料想到有这样的结局了。”莉莉低头卷起面送入口中，咀嚼了几下然后吞咽，当她抬起头时，发现西芙琳娜正神色古怪地注视着她。“怎么了？”她不明所以。

“不知道为什么，莉莉，我觉得你可能有点残忍。”

“我残忍？”莉莉眯起眼睛，“哈，那就让你见识一下好了，今晚你必须跟我一起睡，我得好好监督你。”

当莉莉因为西芙琳娜的哀嚎而忍不住笑起来时，她无比确信，莉莉的确是有点残忍的。

所以这天晚上的九点半，莉莉准时敲开了西芙琳娜的门。她的头发上还带着点未吹干的水汽，不由分说地将西芙琳娜拉进浴室催她洗了澡，之后她们就像小时候暑假躲在莉莉的被窝里看漫画那样挤在一张单人床上。西芙琳娜背对莉莉，面朝墙壁，静静地躺了一会儿。然后她转过身来，黑暗中隐约可见莉莉侧脸的轮廓和微微起伏的胸口，似乎已经是睡熟的模样。西芙琳娜微微向前挪动了些，脸颊蹭着莉莉的枕头边，鼻尖闻到了混合着纤维、皮肤、洗发水的气息，还有一点儿香水味。她还在用她母亲给的5号？

西芙琳娜想起上次她们一起逛街时，莉莉试了一支香水，她似乎很喜欢它，扁圆的透明瓶身，海蓝色的球形瓶盖，轻柔的、朦胧的、茫然的香气，比5号更适合莉莉。大概还是不舍得，她最终也没有买下。但不要紧，等到西芙琳娜拿了奖学金，就可以买来给莉莉作生日礼物了。

不过是什么牌子？朗凡么？法文名字的，意思是白日之光，在睡意袭来前，西芙琳娜模糊地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文开始的时间线设定在1979年，提到的相关事件基本都与现实中的此年份吻合，但细节到先后顺序就无法保证了，比如是Unknown Pleasures这张专辑发行在先还是《锅匠》这部剧播放在前的问题。本文至今唯一与现实时间线不符的是最后提到的那瓶香水，Lanvin Clair de Jour，浪凡的白日之光（“朗凡”是港译，之所以用港译是因为最初是从亦舒小说里看到的），1983年的产物，据说在此后十年内停产。它是我拥有的第一支老香水，所以无论如何都想写进去。


	4. Chapter 4

西芙琳娜了解莉莉的一切。

一切意味着很多事。比如说，七岁时，她第一次和同班已经两年的莉莉说上了话，准确说来，是莉莉向她搭的话。红发女孩穿着干净整洁的校服裙，白袜子规规矩矩地包裹住她的小腿，黑色扣带皮鞋一尘不染，她说着“可以教我这道数学题吗”。西芙琳娜注意到，她脸红的时候，鼻梁上的雀斑会更加明显。

她们真正熟络起来是半年多以后的事情。暑假开始的前一天，莉莉在放学后拉住西芙琳娜，说自己发现了一个秘密基地。其实不过是一个废弃的游乐场，但莉莉荡起秋千就不愿意停下。她们在那里玩了一整个夏天，搅和泥巴、捉蚱蜢、编花环，还有尝试爬树。每天傍晚回家时，莉莉的膝盖总是灰扑扑的，印着太阳花图案的背心裙摆总是沾满了草籽。

十岁的时候，学校提供的免费牛奶被取消了，托比亚深夜回到家，醉醺醺地大骂“玛格丽特·撒切尔，偷牛奶的贼”。她的父亲当然不会为了她多付一份牛奶的钱，她的母亲对此也无能为力。某天午餐时，莉莉把喝剩一半的牛奶瓶塞给西芙琳娜，撒娇似的说自己喝不掉，第二天、第三天依旧如此，直到这种分享成了她们之间的习惯。后来莉莉一直笑着抱怨，明明她们喝了一样多的牛奶，西芙琳娜却长得更高。

因为这些记忆，西芙琳娜很容易地认为，自己了解莉莉的一切。

但事实上，一切也意味着夸大其词。毕竟，西芙琳娜认识莉莉超过十年了，这显然是一段很长的人生跨度，尤其对于她们这样的年轻人而言。在几乎毫无波澜的日复一日当中，在缺乏任何象征意义的无数时刻，浮光掠影的记忆就显得如此不可靠，它们更像是由幻觉构成的，而非真实，但却比真实更长久而深刻。

变化发生在她们上中学后。她们还在同一所学校，但被分到了不同的班级。起初的两年似乎一切照旧，每天一起去学校，放学后一起回家，西芙琳娜会在周末去莉莉家里和她一起写作业。直到某天莉莉告诉她自己来了月经，直到莉莉的胸部肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，直到她发现她们一起走在路上时总有男孩频频回头。她惊讶地意识到，自己从没注意过莉莉原来是很漂亮的，察觉到这一点并没有使她感到嫉妒。相反她甚至庆幸自己的相貌阴沉而不讨喜，因为在蜘蛛尾巷这样的地方，漂亮算不上一件好事。她虽然比别人成熟得晚些，但对一些事情已经模糊地有所认知，更何况是这样一件闲言碎语中不断被提及的事——住在她家对面的那个女孩现在是个雏妓。

后来，西芙琳娜回忆起她的青春期，发觉自己几乎是以纯粹的意志力抵抗着它的到来，月经、乳房、毛发的生长，像其他女孩一样化妆打扮，她抵抗着所谓成长的一切。在初潮最终无可避免地来临时，她甚至感到了无以言喻的挫败。

中学四年级结束后的暑假，西芙琳娜照例在某个下午敲开伊万斯家的门，钻进了莉莉的卧室。地板上散落着漫画、杂志、唱片封套，唱机里正放到“your pretty face is going to hell”，十五岁的莉莉穿着背心与短裤，歪着头坐在桌边修理她的眉毛。她的整张脸凑在镜子前，闭起一只眼睛，一只手按在眉骨上方轻轻向上提起，另一只手捏着镊子，小心翼翼地伸向眼皮上方，她的睫毛在微微颤抖。镊子一下一下地轻轻扯动，金属的冷光也一晃一晃地打进西芙琳娜的视线里，她的心口仿佛有无数蚂蚁在噬咬，细小的镊子尖令她脑海中开始闪现一些模糊而血腥的画面，她感到焦灼。

西芙琳娜讨厌莉莉总是折腾她的头发、眉毛、指甲。她总是把头发拢起又放下，把眉毛修理得细而弯，就像时刻都在挑眉一样，她指尖的颜色更换得太频繁，总是等不及指甲油脱落就一块一块地剥下来。她用艳丽的色彩涂抹她的脸颊、眼窝、嘴唇，毫无羞耻地展示着自己女性化的一切，好像觉得自己吸引的雄性目光还不够多似的。

就像那个雏妓。

这个想法使她烦躁不安，她望向窗外，盛夏热烈的白灼的日光直要烧起来一般。

莉莉在絮絮地说些什么，关于那个三年级开始就在追她的男孩近期的糗事，边说边摇头轻笑。她顿了一会儿，又说他邀她出去玩，简直是白日做梦。她翻了个白眼，但西弗琳娜看到，与此同时她的嘴角抑制不住地翘起了一点微笑的弧度。

她为什么要这样口是心非？西芙琳娜的内心升腾起一种近乎于厌恶的感觉。

她很不耐烦地说了一些话，似乎是，如果不是要跟他出去玩，你精心打扮什么？

她的语气一定比她本意中要恶毒得多，因为莉莉露出了难以置信的眼神，她立刻就反驳了，我打扮自己不是为了任何人！

苍白的辩解，西芙琳娜想。她们当然大吵了一架，关于是否迎合男人，是否卖弄色相，是否下贱。最终西芙琳娜说出了一个她以为托比亚才会用的词汇，在震惊了莉莉的同时也震惊了她自己。

有关那天争吵的细节，西芙琳娜已经无法准确回忆起来了。但她至今还记得冲出伊万斯家门的瞬间，迎面涌来的滚烫的热浪与阳光，她的脸颊几乎在燃烧，因为近乎绝望的愤怒，也因为这个灼人的夏天。

接下来的整整一年，西芙琳娜没有再和莉莉说过一句话。她在前所未有的孤独中度过了中学的最后一个学年，自从认识莉莉以来，从未有过的孤独。她顺利通过了考试，在拿到成绩单的那天，她在回家的路上撞见了莉莉。

还有那个追求了她好几年的男孩。他们似乎有过几次约会，但现在却在争执，起先是激烈的言辞，后来演变成了肢体的冲突——莉莉扇了他一巴掌。男孩的脸瞬间涨红了，他抹了下嘴角，危险地向莉莉逼近。

就在这时，西芙琳娜叫了莉莉的名字。

他们同时回头看她，莉莉惊讶而复杂的目光，男孩恶狠狠的眼神，他向地上啐了一口，咒骂着离开了。

西芙琳娜走上前，她没有说“我早就告诉你的”，只是一言不发地站在莉莉身旁。她想像小时候那样握住莉莉的手，但又意识到不知何时起她们已经不会有那样亲昵的举动了，身体的触碰已经不再是一件轻描淡写的理所当然的事。她们默默并肩走着。

毕业后你准备做什么？莉莉忽然问。

我父亲要我去做学徒工，或者顶多上个专科学校。

不，你不能像佩妮一样。

佩妮那时即将从利兹的一所专科学校毕业，她总是说着自己打字有多快多准确，说自己一定能成为优秀的办公室文员，好像那有多了不起似的。

你要继续读书，莉莉语气坚定。

那天晚上，西芙琳娜告诉托比亚她要继续上学，将来还要读大学。她不是在请求或询问，而是在陈述。托比亚摁熄手中的烟头，吊在餐桌上方的灯泡闪烁着不祥的光，映在他的黑眼珠里就像两簇微小的火焰。

托比亚最后打了她。他当然不是什么好父亲，他和她的母亲永远在争吵，永远在怒吼、摔门，永远不会顾及西芙琳娜的感受。但他以前没有打过她。

她不觉得委屈或难过，因为她反击了，她冲托比亚大喊，如果你能少喝两瓶酒，说不定我的学费就有了。这更加激怒了他，而西芙琳娜却从中感到了使自己都忍不住颤栗的兴奋。

无论如何，第二天她带着淤青的眼眶与挫伤的颧骨，与莉莉在她们的小游乐场相见时，她用平静的语调说出，我要和你一起继续读书，我们一起为上大学而努力。

那太好了，琳娜，莉莉说。

西芙琳娜望着莉莉碧绿如湖水的眼睛，终于察觉到自己的可笑，她怎么会像男孩一样愚蠢到不可救药的地步？无论莉莉亲吻谁，他们都只是喜欢她精心修饰的面容，他们看不见她丑陋的时刻，她拔除杂乱的眉毛时皱起的脸，她没有涂唇彩时干裂的嘴唇，她恼火地对着镜子研究下巴上红肿的青春痘。他们永远无法知道也无法承受莉莉偶尔古怪执拗的脾气，莉莉也永远不会把这些方面展现给他们。他们中没有人能像西芙琳娜一样与莉莉亲密无间。这样的念头安抚了她，就像一砖一瓦地重建起一座小小的堡垒，她与莉莉的友谊重新坚固起来了。

至此，西芙琳娜觉得自己完成了拨乱反正。

但就像霉菌滋生过的墙壁，无论怎样擦除终究会留有痕迹，潮湿的气味也始终郁结在记忆某处，直到在似曾相识中被重新记起。

如同此刻，置身金狮酒吧的喧嚣中，听着掠夺者在唱性手枪乐队那首臭名昭著的歌曲。

上帝保佑女王

她不是人类

英国梦里没有未来

……

我们是垃圾箱的花朵

我们是人类机器之毒

……

我没有未来

没有未来

你没有未来

……

西芙琳娜发觉自己的脸颊在燃烧。他们凭什么表达愤怒，这个世界并不亏欠他们什么，人应当适应世界而不是相反。她太了解他们那种人了，以自我为中心，声称反抗一切，却连敌人在哪都找不到。

而莉莉，哦莉莉，她又像十五岁时一样沉浸于其中了。闯入一个自己完全不了解的世界，甚至因此而陶醉不已。

她的脸颊上挂着兴奋的红晕，在西芙琳娜耳边叫道：“你不觉得他们是你听过的最棒的乐队吗！他们会成名的！我们这是在见证历史！”

“只有不到二十个观众的地下演出可算不上历史。”

“人数不能说明什么，你想想，最后的晚餐有多少人？何况当你回头去看的时候历史才是历史，而且谁也不知道未来是什么样子。”

如果是二十年之后，西芙琳娜想起莉莉这番话，她会不得不表示同意。但现在，她对这近乎傲慢的诡辩只是一笑置之。

而她们中的任何一个人，出于合理的或者不合理的理由——因为人群太嘈杂，因为灯光太暗淡，因为台上的乐队男孩们太引人注目——都没有注意到角落里穿着规整的三件套西装的黑发中年男人，他的衣着和年龄与这里是那样格格不入。但假如有人仔细去看的话，就一定能发现，他那双亮得惊人的黑眼睛，像捕捉猎物般追逐着舞台上投射出的艳红鲜绿的光，以及那些急促、高亢、几乎声嘶力竭的男孩们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在十五六岁和最好的朋友因为一次争吵而绝交时，也用过一个侮辱性的词汇，写这章的时候我试图复盘当时的情形与感受，但失败了，所以这章是用失败的方式进行的写作。  
> 好在我们后来和好了，因为我们的矛盾在于无法处理亲密关系，而距离使我们能够承受对方，我更庆幸的是，在更宏大的方面，她永远是最能理解我的、最与我并肩的伙伴。


End file.
